1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to SiP (System in Package), and more particularly to systems and methods for designing SiP.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, demands for low cost and high level integration of subsystems have driven the development of SiP technology.
A SiP integrates multiple ICs (Integrated Circuits) or dies in a single package. A SiP may contain one or more IC chips, passives, and other components conventionally disposed on the system board. SiP products are implementations of subsystems such as a GSM radio module comprising filters, a power amplifier, a transceiver, and a baseband processor or fully functional systems such as a cellular phone in an IC package level. Using SiP technology, a complete functional unit can be built in a highly integrated chip package with optimized cost, size and performance. End users benefit from a faster time-to-market, reduced cycle times for system design, flexibility, and others.
In a SiP design, traditional elements of package assembly, design aspects relating to the overall system functional requirements, manufacturing processes thereto, and others must be considered. A SiP design flow requires time-consuming consultation between customer and provider of SiP service to specify all elements such as cost and performance of system requirements. Conventionally, separation of SiP design into different SiP tools or even locations is inconvenient for designers. There is a need for an integrated platform from system partition to subsystem- or system-level analysis for SiP design.